


I’ll Be Yours

by AugustArcher



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Betrayal, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, My First AO3 Post, Other, Poetry, Post-Break Up, The Author Regrets Everything, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, but no comfort lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustArcher/pseuds/AugustArcher
Summary: I don’t have three wishesAnd I’ll never turn back timeBut I’ll be yours foreverEven if you were never mineI’ll be yours foreverEven if you were never mineORI try to cope by writing crappy poetry





	I’ll Be Yours

You thought I was the one for you  
You let your guard down just for me  
Showed me all the chinks in your armour  
And taught me to believe 

I promised to protect you  
I said I had your back  
But when the time came to go to war  
I was the one to attack 

If I could go back and stop the fighting  
I would have one thing to say  
I’d tell you just how sorry I am  
For leaving you that way

I can’t reverse the clocks  
I don’t know how to turn back time  
So I’ll never be able to find my way  
Back to when you were mine

But if I had three wishes  
I’d use them all on you  
Because I’ll be yours forever  
Even if you’ll never say I do

Without you my heart is broken  
I’m hollowed out inside  
And I guess I stay that way forever  
Because you were never really mine

I don’t have three wishes  
And I’ll never turn back time  
But I’ll be yours forever  
Even if you were never mine

I’ll be yours forever  
Even if you were never mine

**Author's Note:**

> Yep  
> That’s it  
> Sorry it’s so bad


End file.
